An application programming interface (“API”) is a set of programming instructions and standards for accessing functionality provided by a program. For example, an API may specify how other software components should interact with the program being accessed. Developers of various software components can generate requests to an API by including API calls in the code of their software components. The syntax of the API calls may be described in the documentation of the API that is being called. Traditionally, APIs only support machine-to-machine communications and are software-to-software interfaces. Using APIs, applications may communicate with one another without any user knowledge or intervention.
Certain types of services, like Web services, typically expose their functionality almost exclusively through APIs. Consequently, an end user may have to utilize a software module to invoke API calls to utilize functionality provided by a service. Sometimes, however, end users may find it difficult to access or build such a software module. For example, some users may not have access to a computing device at the time they wish to make an API call. Others might only have access to a computing device that is not equipped with traditional input/output mechanisms like a monitor, a keyboard, a mouse, a touchscreen, etc., such as the GOOGLE GLASS wearable computer developed by GOOGLE INC. of Mountain View, Calif. In these situations, traditional mechanisms for invoking API calls typically would not enable an end user to access functionality provided through an API.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.